


sunrise

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: For Hoseok, Kihyun is always the sweetest, most magnificent temptation.





	sunrise

The look in Kihyun’s eyes during moments like this...Hoseok thinks it’s sweeter than any candy, sweeter than love itself. 

And Kihyun is gorgeous, lying on his back, spread out over the sheets and opened up like a flower, completely naked, his skin soft and warm, _glowing_ , and he’s looking at Hoseok without a trace of shyness, looking at Hoseok with absolute trust and absolute fondness, _desire_ , Kihyun’s eyes half-lidded and the smallest trace of a smirk on his lips. 

So, _so_ sweet. 

Hoseok is sitting back on his knees, his thick thighs straddling Kihyun’s hips, and he’s naked, too, radiating strength and power, the picture of masculine beauty with all of his sculpted muscles on display, the two of them together like some ancient masterpiece, Hoseok’s snow-white skin against Kihyun’s rosy, flushed cream nothing short of _art_. 

The room is cold, and they’ve made it that way on purpose, to encourage their bodies to heat themselves, Kihyun’s in particular. He’s shivering, goosebumps risen all over his skin, his lips trembling and wet, slightly blue, but still, he looks only at Hoseok, always looks only at Hoseok. 

They breathe deeply together, the scent of their slow-burning pleasure filling the room, saturating the air itself. They’ve been playing with each other for over an hour now, never quite moving past the point of the beginning embers of arousal, with every intention of drawing this out for as long as possible, indulging in each other the way they would a rich, luscious dessert. 

And Hoseok has a dessert, a real one. It’s a frozen popsicle, peach-flavored, and he’s been trailing it up and down the delicate skin of Kihyun’s inner thighs for the past ten minutes or so, leaving a trail of thick, sticky, sweet-smelling juice behind as the cold ice-water makes contact with Kihyun’s hot skin. Kihyun’s nipples are hard, and he’s quivering, both from the cold and the sensitivity, but he doesn’t break eye contact with Hoseok, and that sweet, sweet look never leaves his gaze. 

Hoseok stills the movement of his hand, the movement of the popsicle as he looks down at Kihyun fondly, and then he brings the popsicle up to Kihyun’s mouth, and Kihyun opens obediently, Hoseok sliding the popsicle past Kihyun’s lips, watching the juice dribble down Kihyun’s chin as the confection immediately begins to melt. And Kihyun sucks for a few long, wonderful moments as Hoseok watches, and the noise is beautiful, but what’s even more beautiful is the way Kihyun’s eyes flutter, the way his throat moves as he swallows. It doesn’t go on for long, however, because Hoseok is sure to remove the popsicle from Kihyun’s lips with a wet pop before it’s lost too much of its solid form. 

Humming to himself, Hoseok runs the popsicle oh-so-slowly down Kihyun’s chin, down his throat, down his chest and his belly, drags it along the lines of his hips, admiring the way it melts, and the way Kihyun whimpers so gently, so softly. Hoseok’s eyes flicker back to meet Kihyun’s, and Kihyun’s mouth is fallen open, and he’s begging him without saying a word, without making a sound. 

Hoseok drags the popsicle down past Kihyun’s thighs and then slides it inside of Kihyun’s body, smooth and wet, and Kihyun moans, his eyes fluttering closed and his back arching, instinctively pushing himself down harder onto the popsicle as he fully adjusts to the stretch (much less than what he’s normally used to, but a stretch nonetheless with Kihyun’s hot little hole always so wonderfully, wonderfully _tight_ ). 

Hoseok fucks Kihyun slowly and lazily with the popsicle, careful not to go too fast or too hard, because he doesn’t want Kihyun coming just yet. He pushes and pulls the popsicle in a gentle rhythm, moves it in circles and rocks it up and down as it softens, the popsicle slowly melting from the heat inside Kihyun’s body, and he keeps going until the juice is running down Kihyun’s thighs and the backs of his legs, dripping thickly out of his hole, keeps going until there’s not much left of the popsicle except a few chunks of flavored ice, and Hoseok smiles as he pulls out an empty stick from Kihyun’s entrance, the rest of the popsicle having slipped off and stayed inside of him. 

At that moment, Hoseok tosses the popsicle stick off to the side and leans down to lift Kihyun’s legs up and back, Kihyun bending his knees over Hoseok’s shoulders as Hoseok brings his face down in between Kihyun’s thighs, his mouth hovering over Kihyun’s entrance, the scent of sugar and peaches intoxicating. Kihyun’s thighs press against Hoseok’s cheeks, urging him in and forward as Hoseok takes the first few gentle licks, and Kihyun’s skin is hot and sticky, but nothing compares to the _taste_ of him, the sweetness overwhelming in those first few moments, so overwhelming that Hoseok moans from it, feels like he’s suddenly drunk, on Kihyun’s body, on Kihyun’s sounds, on Kihyun’s _heat_ and wetness. 

Hoseok presses his nose in right beneath Kihyun’s balls and slides his tongue past the tight ring of Kihyun’s hole, his mouth sealing wet around the rim, and he licks and laves up every last trace of the popsicle juice from the inside of Kihyun’s body, all while Kihyun screams and quivers above him in pleasure, shaking from Hoseok’s slow, deliberate, hedonistic pace, because Kihyun is nothing if not exquisite, _delectable_ , and Hoseok can’t get enough of him, sucking on Kihyun’s entrance and moaning right into Kihyun’s hot, tight warmth. 

Hoseok sucks and licks, his eyes closed so he can truly enjoy it, until he’s sure that Kihyun is crying above him, and the popsicle juice running down Hoseok's chin and neck is sticky and warm, and it’s only when Kihyun sobs loudly that Hoseok stops, withdraws carefully from Kihyun’s entrance and moves to hover over him, their eyes locking, Kihyun’s eyes sparkling. 

They’ve barely just begun, and things are about to get much, much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
